


Diabolik Miko Diaries

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Diabolik Lovers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Knifeplay, Marking, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: What if due to the wish, in the future, Kagome never goes down the well? What if that has the world turning upside down and nearly destroyed? And four specific Demons who remember the Miko take a chance to keep the world from being destroyed? All by bringing her to a special High School that caters to the creatures of the night? Will this plan allow them to change the future? Will this awaken what sleeps in the unsuspecting Kagome? Please Read & Review.





	1. First Entry

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.]
> 
> [A/N2: This is a Diabolik Lovers x InuYasha crossover. No pairing as of yet. This is a parallel/alternate universe story. In which Kagome never went to the feudal era (IE: didn't fall down the well). Her powers never fully awakened. BUT! The true demons of that time Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Shippo have memories that overlap with her having gone to the past.]

**** Letting out a sigh as she plopped down onto the fluffy pink comforter covering her bed, Kagome looked at her desk. Brow pinched as she tried to recall if she had even applied to Peak Emperor Senior High School. Though she could have with as crazy as the last month had been for her. 

 

Heck, if she was being honest, the last nine months had been. Since her fifteenth birthday, she knew something had changed in her. Kagome had found that she'd become more driven academically. Going from just above average to the top of her class and almost year. Also, she had noticed she stared at the Goshinbuko on top of taking duties at the shrine, along with its myths and legends, more seriously. Which had her grandfather so happy. 

 

Giving a quick shake of her head, Kagome narrowed her eyes on the envelope on her desk. It had been delivered to her via her teacher just before lunch. And caused her friend Yuka to get very upset. It had been her first pick high school she'd applied to. And Kagome got a letter of acceptance along with an invitation to come to look around the school. One of Japans premier schools that catered to a very select group of people. Yuik fit the credentials. An old family with a history, rich, and/or famous.

 

Sighing, Kagome let her body fall backward. Her right hand creeping under her pillow for the small journal she kept hidden there. Only to pause when a soft knock came from her bedroom door. She knew who it was.

 

"Come in Mama." 

 

As the door clicked open, Kagome retracted her hand and arm as she sat up again. Eyes focusing on her mother, Kun-loon. Who was giving her a very knowing look? Causing Kagome to smile back at her. Grateful she had her mother who always seemed to know what to do or say to make everything right.

 

"Kagome, dear. Does the letter bother you more because you don't recall applying for that school? Or because it upset one of your best friends?" 

 

The question was simple and had her examining her own apprehensive emotions and thoughts. Sorting everything into neat little categories. Before coming to a conclusion that made her happy. 

 

"Both mama. But mostly because of Yuka. I don't like hurting or upsetting my friends," Kagome replied, furrowing her brown. "That and our family runs only about two hundred years back. We have no real money. So, why me? My academics only rose this year due to my diligence." 

 

The wide-eyed look her mother gave her had Kagome blushing sheepishly. Meaning she had burbles on again. Though her mom was always the paragon of patience. So, when she raised her head again to see a smile on her mother's face and a twinkle in those dark chocolate brown eyes, Kagome chuckled. 

 

"Actually Kagome, our family history goes back almost seven hundred years." 

 

Jaw dropping at what she was told, Kagome just stared in utter disbelief.

 

"Close your mouth young lady. And normally only the head priest or priestess know about the full history. I was given the truth after your father died. And how to fill his roles to a point."

 

She was honestly shocked. This meant her family had existed before the feudal era. Her favorite era to study in history. But this meant she actually did qualify for Peak Eagle Senior High School.

 

"Mama?" she asked.

 

At her unspoken question, Kagome found herself in a warm and tight hug from her mother. Feeling all the comfort and support she needed. 

 

"You should at least take the invitation to tour the school before making your decision." 

 

Once she was alone again, Kagome laid back down, reaching for her diary. Feeling the need to write her day down strongly. It always helped her to de-stress and put her perspective down to help her at a later date. 

 

**000**

 

The silence in the spacious office hung heavily in the air between the four occupants. Each held a large amount of trepidation. And for the same reason. They were going to change the flow of history once more. The first time was almost a year ago. 

 

"Do you think... she will at least come for a tour? I miss her so much." 

 

Three sets of eyes turned to pierce the speaker. They too were wondering that. Each had played a part to keep history from spiraling downward into oblivion because of one little wish. A thing that had seemed at the time harmless. Riding the world of something that shouldn't even exist. The effects that had were severe to the point the current time was nothing but war and death. 

 

And through great sacrifice, making a deal with a person that they all considered a lesser being, but of greater magic... they had been able to reverse the flow of time to right before the girl in question could fall into the well, traveling into the past. Their memories fractured because of it. Constantly seeing an overlap of both lifetimes, but if it saved the future, it would be a small price pay. Especially to see her again. That smile, the warm acceptance, and constant ability to forgive... or they hoped to see those things.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Second Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.]

**** Kagome stumbled into her bedroom, feeling completely drained. Her day at school had been hectic because of graduation for her class. And then she had made a last minute decision to go to take that tour. Wishing hard that Yuka had been there. But the evening hadn't been a total bust. Smiling as she reached under her pillow, pulling out her diary, she opened it and started writing. 

 

**XX-XX-XXX**

 

_ 'I guess these past few days have been really odd. I mean seriously, today took the cake. Biting the bullet, I had finally made the call to take that free tour. It was still early evening and the school had not 'officially' opened. But, of course, there were still students there. And that is where I am going to start today. My brief and exhausting encounter with two of them.  _

 

_ The bus that runs out there is a bit of a ride, though shorter due to my middle school's location in the city. But still, the ride home was over 45 minutes. Anyways, I entered and was impressed. The place is like an architect's wet dream. The outside and inside are a bit gothic. Really pretty. And like normal, I was not being situationally aware and bumped into one of the student's attending.  _

 

_ That boy, let me tell you, he had to be a foreigner from looks alone. Red hair, green eyes that 'almost' put Buyo's to shame. He wore a Fedora of all things. I dunno why, but I got a strange vibe from him as he helped me up. Only to realize I was clutching the letter for the tour in my hands. Jerk, he snagged it from me and wouldn't let me have it. Though the way he smiled was distracting, and I am sure meant to disarm and get his way. (He reeked of a playboy, EWW!)  _

 

_ I used my manners, Mama would have killed me otherwise and asked for it back. He refused. This kept on for a bit, me explaining that I just needed it and to direct me to the main office. Nope, he just teased me and kept it out of my reach. I swear I hate being so short! Well, eventually someone spoke up from behind me. Causing the guy to pause. I didn't bother to look, instead, I tried to get my letter back, just to have him hold it over his head. _

 

_ UGH! I swear the way he smirked, it was like he expected me to melt. Idiot! Well, that was stopped when someone else pulled the paper from his hands. Making him turn around pissed off. Which I had to fight to keep from laughing. He looked like a little kid who had his toy stolen. But the way he backed up told me that he wouldn't mess with whoever did it. And thus I met one of the staff.  _

 

_ He sent the boy and apparently his brother, who had black hair and very red eyes that were not hidden behind the small oval glasses he wore. I swear, both were... very... pretty? Yeah! That is a good way to describe them. But still, I digress, Boys = Ewww!  Back to the topic at hand, I seem to want to segway a lot tonight... shows how mentally drained I really am.  _

 

_ The staff member introduced himself as Kouga Okami, English Teacher. He escorted me to the office, where I met two other teachers and the dean of the school himself. Let me tell you, I think I know how the Ugly Duckling felt surrounded by all the pretty swans. Each of them was exotic. Mr. Okami, he was tall, tan skinned, had his hair up in a ponytail and no joke, it hung to his butt! And blue eyes very much like my own.  _

 

_ The other three... the P.E. Teacher was his wife, Ayame Okami. Like her husband, she had tanned skin, but her hair was red, just as long and in a low ponytail, and her eyes were like polished emeralds. Now, I am familiar with genetics and stuff.. and that eyes can come out in random odd colors outside the normal spectrum. Mine is a deep sapphire... not common in Japanese people. But these were like literal Emeralds like mama has for one of her Necklaces.  _

 

_ Next comes the Science Teacher, Shippo K. Tsune... He was tall, fair skinned, a more auburn red then the flaming locks of Mrs. Okami... and his eyes were like Jade. He had an easy-going smile and was almost very hyperactive. He seemed really intent on getting to know me. It was a bit odd and somewhat creepy, to be honest.  _

 

_ But the one that blew them all away was the Dean of the school. Sesshomaru Taisho.  All that long white hair, pale skin that looked to be kissed by moonlight. His eyes reminded me of melted gold. Seriously... thank you science class for playing with temps and metal smelting. This means my description is very accurate. But he looked like he could be flipping royalty. With his fine bone features, long fingers on hands that looked like they've never done any hard work, like ever.  _

 

_ The meeting was fairly quick, as I learned that those four and one more made up the school board. And like with that red-headed guy, I got this strange feeling crawling over my skin. As if I should be on alert, tense, waiting for danger. But they were nice people. Really kind and accepting.  _

_ They were patient as I was given the tour, got to see a few more of the students as they trickled into the school. Then we were back at the main office.  _

 

_ I am proud of myself though, I wasn't intimidated by them or the few students who were there. Once we entered of office, the questioning about whether I would be attending when the next school season started up again. It had me pausing and contemplating. And I came up with a brilliant, if not cocky idea. Then I broached it, telling them that I would love to come to the school. But I'd feel more comfortable about it if my friend Yuka came as well.  _

 

_ This had them staring at me and blinking. It was rather comical before Dean Taisho said 'done'. I was shocked and just looked at him. Only to have the man ask if there was anything else I might want... I just shook my head no and told them I had better go to catch the bus home. To which Mrs. Okami offered to walk me to the front of the school as the other students were finally arriving. And I met the last member of the board, the school's doctor, Reinhart.  _

 

_ If the others had made my skin feel like it was crawling, this man... he set me so far on edge I wanted to run. He looked harmless, and very pretty just like everyone else. But, how do I describe this accurately? It was as if.. he oozed a type of evil... I dunno how else to say this. But I was glad when I passed him and Mrs. Okami got me to the front gates.' _

 

As she finished writing her entry, Kagome brought the pen to her mouth and chewed on the end of it lightly. It was really weird to have the feeling of her skin crawling, and wanting to run like that. Her gut was telling her to be wary. Though for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. So, with a sigh, she closed the diary, clipped the pin in its little holder pocket and shoved it under her pillow again. 

 

It was time for a long relaxing bath. And she felt she needed it. Then a good night's sleep. 

 

**000**

 

"Was that the girl you guys were wanting to come to the school?" 

 

".... Yes, Reinhart. And unfortunately, she almost had a bad opinion of the school thanks to one of your brood." 

 

There was a gold on gold stare down for but a few seconds before the blond man looked away and shrugged. 

 

"She had an interesting feel to her? Just why is she so important to you all? You never explained anything to me," Reinhart asked. 

 

There was silence as the door opened and Ayame walked back in. The way her eyes were narrowed on the blond man's back spoke volumes of how she felt about him. 

 

"That is something we do need to discuss with you. But not at this point," Shippo said, standing up from his chair and crossing the room to stand before Reinhart. "When she acclimates and feels comfortable here. Then we will discuss it. And don't try to research her, she is fucking off limits to you oh gracious, 'demon' king..." 

 

With that Shippo left the office, rudely brushing against Reinhart's shoulder. While the man just lifted an eyebrow at the man behind the desk. He was used to the Fox demons attitude to him. It had been made clear two centuries earlier when Reinhart had broached the subject of a school for 'special' students to be opened. It hadn't taken him much to convince the great western lord. Which had struck an odd chord then, but he hadn't questioned it. 

 

"You can do what you want, but she is off limits unless she personally comes to you and expresses and interest. Same with your... children, Karlheinz. I do not want that girl feeling like she is cornered. I personally will kill your children if they do it, then I will come for you, Vampire," Sesshomaru said, giving a fanged smile. 

 

Widening his eyes ever so slightly, one Karlheinz, couldn't help but wonder just what was so special about a petite human girl that the four strongest demons alive would have an interest in her. Hell, he knew that there was something off with the four of them, to begin with. 

 

"Fine, I will also inform all eleven of my children to not hound her. But you know how the boys are. And if she has already garnered the attention of even one of them, well..." he said, smiling smugly and shrugging as he turned and left. 

 

**000**

 

He was intrigued by the girl. She had been so lost in looking at the building that she had walked right into him. And he could honestly say it had been utterly electric. Then there had been her eyes as she apologized, mesmerizing. Her scent was something else, so pure and clean. It had caught his attention. There was no mistaking her as a virgin, but that clean and pure was as if she'd never had a bad thought in her life. Made his fangs actually hurt. 

 

Watching her try and get that letter back had only fueled his need to get a reaction out of her. So, very expressive. Yes, he knew if she came here, he wanted her. Then there was his brother. Ass had to interrupt and distract him. Making the girl try and get the letter again, thus forcing himself to make his brother notice her. And No, he hadn't missed that bright gleam in Reiji's eyes. He felt it too. Even if the girl didn't touch you, there was an electric air about her. tantalizing, teasing, dangerous. Yet she was so small, petite and harmless looking. 

 

His mind went to another, darker place at that thought. Kanato looked harmless, as did Azusa... and they were often than not more deadly than a few of them grouped together. Appearances could be deceptive. But he saw her first, thus he had a claim on her. 

 

**000**

 

He had been annoyed that Laito was not in class. So, of course, doing his own due diligence, he had gone to find his younger brother. The idiot had been playing with a girl. One he didn't recognize. Meaning she was probably a potential new student, who had some ill-fortuned luck to run into his brother her first day. As he neared and called out to Laito, he felt the air come alive. Like it was charged. Causing him to pause. 

 

With a quick sniff as he saw the History Teacher approach looking irate. Never a good sign, Reiji had sniffed the air to scent the girl. And was shocked. Never in his life had he smelled something like that. Clean, neat, pure. It was perfection and held a bittersweet undertone he couldn't place. His senses said to be wary of the little girl. Though he was not sure he wanted to listen to his senses, she looked delectable when he saw her look back at him as he walked away with Laito. Her eyes were a perfect shade of Sapphire blue, flawless and set in a pale face that he was sure would express what she thought and felt. 

 

Making him want her. To see her cave and break as he wooed her and tortured her. He was sure she'd be fun to test his poisons on. But he now had to deal with Laito, who would claim since he saw her first, that he had sole rights to her.  Reiji let a small smile curl his lips at the preposterous thought. He could tell that the girl was independent and strong-willed. That and from the way Okami-sensei was looking at her, that she'd not be an easy target. It was not often that the board of directors chose a specific human to come to the school. There was more to her that was visible. He wanted that knowledge and her. Meaning he'd have to talk to his father.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 

Fallen Star: 

Feast of Flesh: 

Fighting for Enlightenment: 

Forbidden Fruit: 

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 7/29/18

Obsession: 7/18/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. Third Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduating, thoughts and plotting abound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.]
> 
> [A/N: For the sake of this story, Hojo will have the same first name as his ancestor. IE the past trying to get what it could not have in the first place, Kagome.]

Kagome stared down at the little rolled up piece of paper that signified that she was now officially done with Middle School. Beside her Ayame, Eri, and Yuka were talking animatedly making her smile. Then a small frown brought her lips downwards. Heading directly for them was none other than Hojo, Akitoki. She liked him, he was a sweet guy. Earnest, honest, thoughtful and a whole bunch of other stuff. But none of it stirred anything in her. 

“Ladies. Kagome, congratulations on graduating,” he stated with a smile on his face.    
  
This brought a sigh and a few squeals from her friends, while Kagome just flashed him a soft tolerant smile. Then counted in her head, not reaching ten before her friends asked him to come with them to eat a celebratory meal. Meaning they were going to try and hook them up… again.

* * *

 

 

**XX-XX-XXXX**   
  


_ ‘You know, there are some things in this world that you have to wonder about. And I know I may be being petty on this fact. But it has to do with the intelligence of the males of the human race. I mean seriously? How many times does a person have to indicate (outright say it even) before one gets the hint that a person is not interested? Either way, it won’t matter as the person in question will not be attending my new High School.  _

_ On that note, Yuka was ecstatic that she was going to the school. I guess the Dean and the rest of the board really meant it when agreeing to my only term to attend the school. Either way, seeing my friend so happy was a warm, fuzzy feeling. Though the others were not the same. And the guy mentioned, not named, above was a bit let down. Admitting that he was rejected after applying. Eri and Ayame had been shocked to learn that I had been accepted when they both knew that I had not even applied.’ _

Pausing in her writing, Kagome rolled over onto her side from her stomach. Staring at the partially written page in her diary. Wondering why Hojo was denied. She knew he could trace his ancestry all the way back to the Feudal Era of Japan to a Noble no less. But then again she knew it had to be something or another. He had been the most popular guy in school. Top of the charts (just like her) on test scores. He was physically inclined and did well at sports. Giving a small sigh as her mind wandered back to her last visit to the school. Eyes narrowing before rolling back onto her stomach and continuing to write. 

_ ‘Though I am now officially done with Middle School. I have my diploma that mama has already framed and hung on the wall. She was practically glowing with pride. Now, in two weeks High School will start and I will be attending Peak Emperor Academy High School. And I am glad to have at least one friend attending with me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Which brings me to the digging I had done upon the school. It is for the elite like I had mentioned earlier. The rich, famous, Noble families with long History. But it also catered to people who didn’t fit those bills at all. But it was a school over two hundred years old and those who attend and graduated well did so to become someone or do something important in society.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Also, I accessed the online school yearbook and looked up the two boys I saw the last time. It is official, my mind was BLOWN! They belong to a very powerful man who was making major wakes in our country's society Sakamaki Tougo. Though they do share some similar facial features, I have to wonder if the man is a lech. He has seven sons. None who really look like him except for the eldest, who just shares the same light blond hair color.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But just looking at their pictures let me know that they were all going to be trouble of some sort. Gotta love it when the old female intuition kicks in and gives the gut a good sharp kick. And I can already see boy crazy Yuka chasing them. Then there was another four boys who stook out, the Mukami’s. They too were beautiful in an unnatural ethereal manner. I wonder if being in their presence as well would make my skin crawl just like the two Sakamaki’s Reiji and Laito did?  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Well, I have two weeks to enjoy myself and practice my Archer before I have to deal with going to my first semester of High School. And though I know I will be a Freshman the school is adamant not to state such a designation. Rather saying it was just my first year. Letting me pick my classes as long as I did the core classes required and study at my own pace. Which is good, because the sooner I can finish up High School and move onto the College of choice (haven’t decided yet) then I can be my own person.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Well, I think this is a good place to stop tonight. I need sleep and to process all I have learned for the day!’

* * *

 

 

Dotting her exclamation, Kagome smiled and capped her pen and placed it as a holder in her diary before closing it and shoving it under her pillow. Sleep was calling her, though her mind kept going back to the online student registry. The data she had surfed the net for as well on the boys and that man. There was no mistaking that the short-haired, dark eyes Tougu looked almost like the blond Doctor at the school. Her mind supplied Reinhart as the name as she finally fell asleep for the night.

Golden eyes watched the offices other three occupants as they did the end of year Paperwork. The graduating class had been small, not that it was surprising to him. But it was satisfactory as most of them went to prestigious colleges. One of the students had gotten into Oxford in the UK, while another went to Brown in Rhode Island.    
  
It had him wondering just how quickly this version of the girl they wanted to protect would get through the school. Since they had set the school up for the students to learn at their own pace. Though after the third year mark the students would get more pressure to finish up. This was an institution of learning not a permanent daycare for lazy geniuses.    
  
“You know if you keep your brow pinched you look like a scary demon.”    
  
Lifting an eyebrow Sesshomaru looked over at the pair of sparkling Jade eyes. Just to get a fanged smile.

“Hey, don’t give me that look, my Lordship,” Shippo said in a teasing voice. “Besides, I have an idea of what you were thinking about. I know I have wondered on the topic of Kagome and how smart she really is in this timeline. And have talked it over with Wolf and Red here.”    
  
This had Sesshomaru sitting back in his plush chair to look at the three of them. Just to raise his hand and shake his head as he felt the familiar aura of their fifth member coming down the hall. The topic put on halt since none of them wanted to let the man know anything more about Kagome. And each had called in several favors to keep any and all information about her private, restricted at the highest of government levels. As well as the ‘supernatural’ as well.    
  
That deal made five hundred years ago had cost a lot from each of them. But allowed for them to form a sort of contract with the Kami’s themselves to protect the bearer of the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

 

 

He was not a fool. And after informing his two sons who’d come in contact with that girl, learning they had felt that same electric charge in the air as he had, to leave her alone. That he would not stop them from being killed for annoying, scaring, or harming the girl. Before telling them to be smart about how they found out information.    
  
This had not just Reiji’s and Laito’s attention but his other son’s and the Mukami’s. Of course, a bit of competition between the boys would be good. Because he was no fool. No, Karlheinz had a vague sense of what that electric charge was. And it should not exist in this day and age. Due to the fact that a deal had been struck in the past to wipe all females with that ability from the human race.    
  
The smile he had on his face as he strode into the office with his bundle of medical notes on the students that had graduated so they could be copied and sent to the appropriate place. He grinned wider when he saw the looks the four ancient demons gave him, meaning they were talking about things that the spelled room wouldn't let him hear. And with the warning he got last time, he knew it was Higurashi Kagome.

He was not happy, nor was his older brother. Their father was once again playing games. But the threat of them being killed was made clear. And none of them had to ask who would kill if that girl was put into a state other than happiness. None of them wanted to be on the bad side of demons well over five hundred years old. It was bad enough as it was.    
  
“So, let me get this straight, Laito had the pleasure of meeting this little vixen. And you Reiji got to see her before Okami decided to intervene?” Kou asked.    
  
Turning his green eyes to look at the younger blond vampire, Laito just nodded as he glared from under his fedora.    
  
“That would be correct. There is something different about her. But father didn’t state we could not interact with her, just had to be very careful. Add on to the fact that he didn’t say we couldn’t researcher her, just too cautious, it is like he is pitting us against each other again,” Reiji stated in an imperious manner.    
  
“Well, then why don’t we make it a competition. Whoever gets the best information on the little girl first, of course, gets first chance to… woo her,” Ayato said, grinning as if he already won.    
  
“I am curious as to why the dean and his little group is so interested in that girl. I would suggest we wait until school starts. Then we have a better chance. Because there is the chance that she might have a fellow schoolmate attending the school as well,” Ruki spoke up.    
  
The nod of all their heads as they remained silent before vanishing to their respective rooms for rest. While across the city a small raven-haired girl shivered, asleep, in her bed. Face contorting in discomfort though they were not aware of it.

 

**_TBC_ **


	4. Fourth Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has started and already Kagome is learning that there are more stubborn men out there than Hojo. And the boys are learning that Kagomes is more complex. While the adults have their own worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.

**XX-XX-XXXX**

Kagome sat there on her bed, staring at the blank page of her diary. School had started two weeks ago. And since the first day, Kagome had felt watched. It was rather disconcerting. Yuka, on the other hand, was relishing in it like she knew her friend would. And Kagome had been right about Yuka openly chasing the boys, all of them! 

With a sigh, Kagome put her pen to the paper and began to write. 

_ Well, what can I say? It has been hectic since I started my first year of high school. The classes are fun and challenging. The teachers are relatively friendly. Give or take the three I had met on my first visit to tour the school. Out of all of them, I feel the strongest connection with the Science teacher. He is hilarious and full of mischief. Reminds me of a small fox I once saw in the country as a child. How it would always look around before doing whatever it wanted. Aggravating the farmer to no end via stealing random things, startling and scaring the chickens, and out 'foxing' the hounds. _

At this Kagome paused in her writing and snorted in humor at her unintentional pun. Giving a small shake of her head, Kagome went back to writing in her diary. 

_ Here is a disturbing fact I realized my first day at the school. There is a Sakamaki in all but one of my classes. And a Mukami as well. Of course, since Yuka is in all but one of my eight classes, I have an excellent barrier to help deter the boys. Again, EWWW! I have some piece of mind. Though some of the other students make me feel the same as the boys, as mentioned above. It was rather intriguing, and I want to know what it is about these specific people that make my skin crawl?  _

_ Either way, I know that right now, I am going to keep doing my best. It is already the middle of April. And I cannot believe that the two weeks have come and gone by so quickly! And if, and I do mean if, I can keep up with my chosen class load, I will graduate in two years instead of four like it was planned out. I know I will have my duties here at the Shrine, but I want to go into the medical field and help people. What branch I have no clue. One that would be able to be run on the Shrine's land, without tainting the sanctity of it, of course _ . 

Pausing again, Kagome looked at what she wrote — amazed that she was thinking about her future and where she wanted it to go. Kagome knew that her father died in a car accident when she was six. I barely remembered him. Though she did recall that her father died because there wasn't enough Doctors on duty and none specialized in dealing with ruptured organs for the surgery. It had been a dark and sad day for her. He left her with the responsibility to take care of her mother, who was pregnant with her little brother. 

Tapping her pen to the paper at recalling that, Kagome also knew her dad was RN and helped at a local clinic that was holistic in their views. Using only ancient natural remedies, nothing synthesized. It was something that began to fascinate her when she started to become more driven in her school life and duties at the Shrine. Then she began to write again. 

_ Well, whatever I decide to choose, I know that I will succeed in it. And make not just myself proud of my choice, but those who know me best. Though I have a feeling now that I am going to be seventeen this July, that grandpa wants me to consider marriage. Seriously, he is not the least bit subtle about this stuff! I have no interest in dating, and boys are just playing stupid.  _

_ A point in case the Sakamaki's and Mukami's. The one called Laito doesn't seem to get it. Has taken to giving me the nickname 'Little Birdie' which is ironic and lame. The Kanji for my name isn't for 'Caged Bird' but rather 'Lost Child.' Which is a different topic altogether that I don't want to get into. Then there is Liato's older brother Reiji, who I think has a permanent stick up his butt. Man, I want to tell him that too, but I was raised better than that. Again, Mama always' knows when I am rude to someone.  _

_ The rest of the Sakamaki's are rather forceful as well. Each in a different manner. The two that stand out to me are Shuu, who is the eldest of that bunch and Kino. They are so quiet that it startles me. Kino seems to be the friendliest of the bunch so far, but I am not trusting that. My gut tells me that it is just an act. An act to get me to lower my guard. I do have a little brother and have learned a lot.  _

_ As for the other four, the Mukami's, I instantly knew who Kou was. One of Yuka's idol boy's. Personally, this is between us, that he is a pretentious, arrogant brat. Seriously! I about smacked him two days ago with his outright demand of me submitting to him as he was my better. His older brother Yuma grabbed him and hauled him off. The look he gave me was a mix of what could be fear? And anger. Either way, not my problem. All I want to do is study and get on with my life; I do not need a distraction by the opposite sex! _

Slamming her pen to put the dot at the end of her exclamation point, Kagome realized that she was worked up again over the confrontation with Kou. People like that did piss her off. They were all human, alive, and deserved to be treated with respect. It was just a minimum for interacting with others. No one was better than anyone else. 

Groaning as she saw the clock, Kagome put the pen back in its holder and closed her diary. Staring at the pink cover, she shoved it under her pillow and laid down. Her blankets pooled down around her waist as she stared up at her ceiling. Mind spinning around in circles. With a violent shake of her head, Kagome lifted her hand and clapped them to turn off the small lamp on her writing desk. Ready to go to sleep for the night. 

* * *

Blue eyes met Jade as a feminine huff filled the silence in the office.  No one wanted to speak up. Each had the same thing on their minds, Kagome, and the brood of their fifth member. The said member who was conspicuously absent at the moment. The last two weeks had been long and tiring. And only two days ago there had been a rather brief, sharp spike of pure, holy energy that none of them wanted to be released just yet. Their mission was to keep Kagome Higurashi safe and unawakened to her spiritual powers for as long as possible.

The moment the damn jewel woke, the world would descend into chaos and war. And this time, the humans would decimate the few demons left in the world with their machines of mass destruction. Reminding them that Kagome had told them snippets of what her future was like. To live and see the past turn into the future, their present was both fantastic and genuinely terrifying. 

"If this keeps up, we won't be able to stop it."

All three at the table turned to look at their fourth pack member, their leader.  Sesshomaru was correct. Then again, the jewel would wake up, but they wanted to keep it asleep as long as possible. Making sure she never fell down that well was hard. Of course, after a few tries, they had gotten it right. They were taking two of them staying at the bottom of the well and keeping the damn thing from allowing Mistress Centipede to sound like a cat and draw Kagome in and pull her to the past. 

"Yeah. But she is in the studies class for those who come from old families that have shrines," Shippo spoke up. "And if she is guided through it to the end of the semester,  then you know she will awaken her powers. At least it will be on her terms and ours." 

This had a soft  _ hn _ come from Sesshomaru, while the other two nodded their heads in agreement. If they could never let the damnable jewel awaken at all, it would be best. But it was just as alive as Kagome, and they were. 

"The other problem is that Kagome has always drawn our kind to her like bees to honey," Kouga spat. "And while I have told my clan members to be nice, protect and befriend her because she is special, that doesn't mean they don't feel the pull of power."

"Dear, that isn't the issue. It is Karlheinz and his brood," Ayumi said, her voice soft and soothing. "And they aren't leaving her alone. They are all trying to take a bite out of her. And with her just rejecting them, not knowing that she is playing hard to get, make them want Kagome all the more."

The sound of the door opening had any comments being held back as they all turned to look at the man who entered. He blinked his golden eyes and looked a bit startled before putting an easy-going smile on his lips and closing the door. 

"Well, shall we begin our weekly meeting?" Karlheinz asked, sounding just as smug as ever. 

* * *

It was a rare occasion, indeed when all eleven of them were gathered together in one room and not trying to kill each other. And this was one of those rare occasions. They all sat there in the billiards room of the Sakamaki Mansion glaring at each other. And the reason they were all gathered had to do with a particular Raven-haired, Blue-eyed girl who was proving to be a real challenge. 

"Well, nothing else was working for you guys, from what I saw!" 

This had all eyes training on the speaker, who just flinched and huffed before staying silent and sulking more openly in his chair. 

"You are an idiot if you think a strong-willed girl like that would just become weak at the knees because you demanded she submits to her betters." 

This had a few chuckles, a hiss, and two loud sniffs. 

"Ruki's right." 

This had the previous speaker nodding his head slowly, though he was still not amused. 

"She has refused each of us our advances. Though her friend is more than eager for us to acknowledge her," Laito spoke up, eyes narrowed under his Fedora. 

There was a collective hum, give or take a few, in agreement. One, Kagome Higurashi, was a challenge that none of them was able to figure out. It was like she had immunity to them, which was unheard of. Females, and a few males, fell at their feet with a few words or the use of their power of compulsion from their eyes. Her unimpressed stare at each of them was as if she had an invisible barrier around her mind. 

"Look, let's go over what we know," Ayato spoke up. "I mean maybe we have missed something?" 

This had everyone thinking for a few seconds before they once more collectively nodded their heads in agreement. Reiji pulled a sheet of paper and pen to write down what was said. 

"She can cook yummy things," Kanato supplied from behind his teddy. 

"There is no doubt that she is a little klutzy," Yuma muttered. 

The soft chuckles from everyone in the room were all that was needed in response to that observation. Each had seen flashes of her panties to one degree or another. 

"Kagome... is very... friendly and... nice," Azusa spoke up, his lips twitching into a smile. 

This earned narrowed-eyed glares in his direction. Each aware that Kagome had yet to refuse him. Though, it was also mostly due to the fact he hadn't asked her out either. 

"She is rather blunt with her words," Laito said, chuckling. 

Again they all nodded. Of course, Laito did tend to get a verbal tongue lashing from Kagome daily. Some of them were beginning to think he was turning into a masochist like Azusa. It was a rather disturbing thought. 

"I like the fact that she is spirited and doesn't give up," Ayato said, smiling smugly. 

"She can be very easily offended," Reiji put in. 

This had them all staring at him, knowing what he was referring about. Like with Kou, he had verbally stepped on a landmine. He has seen Kagome in the Library during his free period. Had asked her, upon seeing her studying if she needed help. Kagome had taken it as he was insulting her intelligence. Then again, Reiji had a way of speaking that just pissed off almost anyone of the male orientation. It was nice to see a woman get mad at him for it.

"She can sing rather nicely," Shuu mumbled from where he was half asleep on one of the three two-seaters in the billiards room. 

This had everyone looking at him in mild surprise at his contribution. And the fact that he found something about Kagome to share. 

"She is an innocent in the purest of means. Always a plus," Ruki put in. 

This little tidbit was something they all were intrigued by. In this modern day and age, it was almost impossible to find a girl in her mid to late teens who was untouched. Never graced with the touch of a man. 

"I like her smile. It is soothing and warm," Subaru put in, eyes pointedly on the knife in his hands. 

There was not one person who would disagree with that. When she smiled, it was something else. And it did soothe, calm, and make you feel warm even if you could not feel the heat of cold due to the nature of you being. 

Kino shifted where he sat and spoke, "Kagome is rather insightful at odd times." 

This had them all pausing and agreeing with the odd one of their group. There had been some strange moments during the last two weeks that Kagome had proven to have an uncanny moment of revelation and deter them with either spoken word on what they were trying to do, or outright vanish so they couldn't find her. It was strange. 

"Her last period is the class that is reserved for those who come from the old spiritual families that still own and live on shrines," Kou spoke up from where he was sulking in a chair. 

His words had them all looking at him in shock. It had been much thought upon what Kagome's last class of the day was as she didn't have it with her friend Yuka. A person they all found reasonably annoying; they already had enough willing females, both human and supernatural like themselves. And there was another and human. Human's never lasted as long as they wanted with their normal ideas of fun. Yuka was also off limits because she was Kagome's childhood friend. If they made her 'vanish' then there'd be issues. 

"How do you know that?" Reiji asked as he placed the pen and paper on the desk's top. 

"Oh, Yuka. She came to rip into me after the incident two days ago. Rather amusing too," he mused. "And told me that she was distraught before going to her last class. I asked her what that class was. The girl just looked confused and told me. So, maybe that is why Kagome has that electric feeling that went nuclear when I pissed her off?" 

The silence that followed Kou's little revelation was telling as they all tried to rationalize it. There had been no one in a long time with the actual ability to manifest and use purifying spiritual skills. Though a few rare were noted as having that keen ability to detect things that were not natural or hear the ghost that walked the earth. If that was true for Kagome, it made her all the more desirable, since she was now capable of being a threat. 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
